


Twister in the Hallway

by red4leader



Series: Twister in Mating [4]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Gabriel, M/M, alpha!naomi, gabe owns a sweet shop, john winchester is a good guy, omega!cas, past almost-rape, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red4leader/pseuds/red4leader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel to a very familiar bakery.<br/>Things get sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister in the Hallway

A day before Castiel's birthday, September 7th, brought Dean taking Castiel off to a surprise. Much to Castiel's chagrin. 

"Dean, must we really?" Castiel asked while Dean drove through town in the impala for the fifth time. Dean just turned to flash a smile at him, melting Castiel's resolve a bit.  _The things that damn alpha's smile does to me..._ Castiel sighed in his head. So instead of pestering Dean more, he just turned to gaze up at the little Mom  & Pop shops on his side of the street.

A few more minutes pass wordlessly, until Dean pulls into a parking space in front of a shop with a big cupcake painted on the large front window.

"Oh my god, Dean..." Castiel groans while shaking his head. Dean turned to look at him with furrowed brows. When Castiel begins to laugh, his frown deepens. "This is my brother's shop, Dean.  _Heavenly Delights_ he calls it. I guess you get to meet my family now." 

With that, he leaves Dean and steps out of the car. He walked up to the door with confidence and opened it with a bright smile on his face. 

"Hello, Gabriel!" he called out to his older, alpha brother, who stuck his golden-haired head up from beneath the counter with wide, caramel eyes.

"Cassie! What are you doing here? You usually let me know when you're visiting." Gabriel asked with his own grin. Then his eyes drifted to the right and above Castiel's shoulder. Castiel turned his head to see Dean watching them in confusion. Castiel leaned over to bump Dean's chest with his shoulder.

"This is Gabriel, my brother. He owns this shop." he explained, then turned back to Gabriel. "Gabriel, this is Dean Winchester." he introduced, and Gabriel nodded respectfully. This made Castiel suspicious. Gabe was never respectful.

"Yeah, I know. But you two are still gonna have to wait in line like every other customer." he said sternly, using a little spatula he uses to scoop up cookies and flat goodies. Castiel looked over to where the register, and, luckily, there was only three other people ahead of them. Castiel smiled at his brother again and took Dean's hand to lead him over to the end of the line.

Castiel was about to turn to Dean to ask how Gabriel knew him, but the redhead alpha female, who wore a smoky gray suit that Dean was probably snickering at in his head, turned to them, nostrils flaring as she took in their scents. Castiel took one look at her and reeled back into Dean's chest. 

"Castiel, so nice to see you again. It's been much too long." she stated primly, her eyes locked on him like a predator. _Ten years is much too short._ he thought, but his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. He knew that he must be stinking up the store with the stench of his fear.

Warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him impossibly closer to Dean's torso. A very viscous snarl came from the green-eyed alpha behind him vibrated his back. He was glad that it was pointed at the one in front of him and not towards him. 

"Who are you? Cas, what'd she do to you?" Dean asked, his voice a little distorted and slurred from his alpha side coming out and his fangs lengthening. Castiel felt oddly safe in Dean's arms, and was able to speak again.

"On my tenth birthday, Naomi came to my father. She wanted a young omega male to give her pups. He refused, but that didn't stop her from stalking me and cornering me. She almost got away with it, but the head alpha found her and kicked her out of the city. I guess there's a new one that didn't know about her." Castiel informed Dean, then looked past Naomi to see a pissed off Gabriel.

"Oh, so you came here to get me to spill about Cassie, huh?" Gabriel accused. "Good thing the new head alpha is in front of you - oh wait..." He leered at Naomi and pointed over at Dean. Castiel turned his head so fast he got a flash of whiplash. 

"You're head alpha?" he squeaked, eyes wide with awe. Dean didn't look down at him, just kept his red gaze on the threatening female alpha.

"Yeah, and as head alpha, I banish you Naomi whatever your name is. If I catch ear or whiff of you, I'll rip your fucking heart out, you stupid bitch." he snarled, arms shaking around Castiel. Castiel knew he was doing it to keep himself from tearing into Naomi right then and there. He turned to look at Naomi, who's own eyes widened, but from fear. She nodded quickly and scurried off.

Castiel felt and saw Dean and Gabriel relax, then look around.

"That bitch scared off all my customers!" Gabriel exclaimed, then sighed in defeat. "Oh well. Free pie for my baby brother and his B-F then!" He then hopped over and behind the counter to grab their dessert.

They ate and chatted happily as if the confrontation never happened. Gabriel joined them, too. Dean and Gabriel bickered a lot, like most alphas, but Castiel could tell that they were going to become close friends. He knew he was right, because when they left, the two alphas gave each other nods of approval and even slight smiles. Castiel looked at them both proudly.

On the way back to Dean's place, which Castiel now deems "home," even if not officially, Castiel was plotting. And when Dean unlocked the front door, Castiel shoved him inside and against the wall. He only caught a glimpse of Dean's surprise before he smashed their lips together.

"Dean," he pants, "you're perfect. You're everything I could've dreamed of and then some." He meets Dean for another bout of hot kissing before pulling away again, holding Dean's head in his palms. He looks him in the eye. "I love you, Dean. Very much."

He saw Dean's green eyes sparkle as they softened from his smile. "I love you, too, Cas. I'm glad you destroyed my mailbox."

As Castiel began to laugh, Dean dived in to kiss at his perfect neck, right where his claim would be placed. The laughter turned into a squeal as Dean picked him up and carried off. 

You can guess the rest.


End file.
